The Divergent Tribute of Camelot
by AliceInWonderland46
Summary: Divergent crossover with The Hunger Games, Merlin and also some characters from the books I have been writing. Main characters: Tris, Tobias, Christina, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Merlin, Arthur, Evalynn and Will. Villains from each fandom: Eric, Cato/Clove, Morgana and Shayne.
1. Chapter 1 - Initiates and King Arthur

**hey there guys! I hope you enjoy the fanfic and remember to review to say what things I should change and so on :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

* * *

Today is a sunny day at the Victors Village. Peeta is baking, as usual, and Prim is playing with Buttercup in the gardens. The Panem is long destroyed and now we live in a kingdom called the Camelot, ruled by the most respected King Arthur. The tributes and their families and friends have inherited this tiny village. We decided to call it the Victors Village. Peeta lives here, and also works at the Castle, baking for the King and Queen of Camelot, Arthur and Gwen. He earns quite a lot and we never starve. The other tributes have found a place to work at, and some, like Cato and Gale (although Gale isn't a Victor) they were named as Knights of Camelot. They live here, too, unlike the other Knights. The village is pretty large. Some of the Tributes, I cannot name, but we have Finnick, Johanna, Annie, Chaff and the rest. Now and again Gale and I go private hunting (although this time it's authorised) and catch game for the village and also for the Castle. Life never gets bad here. Prim, walking past me, gives me a small smile as I polish my bow, and I see Peeta in a distance, waving to me. With a slight smile, I put down the bow and run towards him. He made cheese buns. My favourite.

* * *

**Tris POV**

* * *

I walked behind Tobias across the chasm, through the corridors and out to where the net is. I'm expecting Max is at the top with the initiates. Tobias, I have noticed, cannot take his eyes off me. Of course, it's because of the dress Christina had borrowed me for my first training day. I feel the urge to cover my chest most of the time, and an urge to notice how Tobias is eyeing me although I try to ignore. I don't think any other guys are that bothered; I'm still small and the curves haven't grown to the extremes. My hair has grown just long enough to cover some parts of my skin. I shove the thoughts out of my head when the first initiate hits the net. Tobias approaches and tries to help him out. It's a young man from Erudite. He rejects Tobias' hand and tries to clamber over the edge. I laugh to myself as he collapses on the ground and groans. This time he takes Tobias' outstretched hand learning not to be a fool again. Erudites. I smirk.

"Name?" Tobias asks vacantly.

"Richard Parker," he says, looking over at me. He smirks and his eyes seem to check me out. I cover my chest uncomfortably.

"Listen kid. When you talk to someone, you look into their face." I don't think Tobias cares about manners, but the fact that how obviously he's staring at me.

The Erudite kid smirks and looks back at Tobias. Strange to think of him as a kid. He's only a year younger than me. Just then, another Initiate dropped into the net.

* * *

**Merlin POV**

* * *

I hear Gaius from the living room shouting for me to wake up. I sigh and tumble out of bed. "Do not keep King Arthur waiting."

I sigh again, and change quickly, hoping not to miss breakfast.

When I reach the living room, I see Gaius sitting on the table, finishing his porridge. "Where's mine?" I ask and smile, taking a seat opposite him.

"It doesn't exist, Merlin. Yours doesn't exist."

I give him a hard look, but he smiles and takes out another plate from under the table.

"Very funny," I say, and grab a spoon. With a glance from Gaius I scoop up the porridge and, grabbing my jacket, I run across the halls of the Castle straight into Arthur's room. Luckily he is still sleeping, so I am not late. When I walk in, I see Gwen is by his side, covered completely with the sheets but I suspect she wears nothing. I cringe and decide to leave them when I hear Arthur: "Where you think you're going, Merlin?"

"Aren't you… a bit busy."

"Maybe, but that gives you no excuse to think that it's alright not to bring us breakfast."

I sigh, trying to be noticeable, but I know Arthur doesn't care. "Sorry, Sire, but I can't help it if the sight of… this," I nod at him and look away, "disturbs me." Then I cannot hold back a smile.

"Merlin," Arthur stares at me seriously, and my smile fades as I quickly pace away towards the kitchens.

* * *

**Beth POV**

* * *

When I wake up, I realize that Alex is still asleep, so I quickly clamber out of bed, put on my shirt and jeans and quickly, soundlessly, sneak out, sniggering under my breath. Let him wake up without me. Confuse him and surprise him.

I run down towards the kitchen, laughing breathlessly, and out of the front door. I run past some villagers and towards Evalynn's house. I knock on her door, and then I see Alex across the street, looking for me. I laugh again and he sees me, and paces towards me. He managed to fully dress that fast?

Just then the door opens, and Evalynn stares at me, confused. "please," I beg her, giggling, glancing to the side as Alex breaks into a run. Evalynn smiles and lets me in, and shuts the door.

"What is it?" Evalynn wriggles her eyebrows and laughs.

"I'm teasing Alex."

Evalynn giggles with me as Alex knocks the door. I can hear him laughing. "Beth!" he shouts.

I run upstairs and into Evalynn's bedroom. I reach the window and stare down at him from above. I laugh and call his name. He stares around for a second, then looks up, noticing me. "Beth, this isn't fair."

"Do you want me, Alex?" I shout back and giggle again.

"Yeah… please come down!" he looks almost innocent. I look down at him as he pouts.

"Doesn't work on me," I shut the windows and run from Evalynn's room into a spare room at the back. I stare out of that window. Alex sees me and quickly paces to stand bellow it. I snigger and quickly bolt to Evalynn's room, and stare out of that window. Now Alex looks Seriously confused.

* * *

**Evalynn POV**

* * *

I enter the living room, and Will stares at me, confused. I take a seat across from him on the dinner table and resume eating breakfast he has made for us. "what was that?" Will asks, smiling.

"Beth playing with Alex."

"Let the poor guy in. I could understand how he must feel right now."

"How?" I give him the eyes.

"When you run from me I just want to grab you and kiss you and tickle you until I'm breathless." He smiles and my cheeks flush. "Of course," I say slyly.

I get up and open the door. Alex gives me a joking evil face and laughs. I let him in and he rushes upstairs. Then hear giggling and a shout of "S-Stop it!" from Beth as she laughs, and I return to the living room, smiling.

"How cute," Will says sarcastically, and smiles.

"You won't be saying that when you're the one who's chasing," I laugh, and run for it, leaving my food untouched. I run, and nearly trip over. I hear Will calling my name in a pleading voice, but I ignore it and make my way toward the castle. I can run all the way around toward the back, and if he finds me, we can be alone unseen. As I sprint past the market I hear Will call my name again and smile. He's tall so he could see me easily, but yet again, I'm smaller than most people and I can hide. People cautiously make way for him, but they do not know how kind he really is. I laugh, looking back, and hit straight into someone. Taken aback, I glance up at them. A tall, dark haired boy with a red scarf and a dark blue shirt beneath his brown, dirty jacket. By his looks, I can tell he must be a servant. "Oh, I'm sorry," I quickly apologise.

"No… it's alright," he smiles.

"MERLIN!" someone shouts, and when I follow the voice, I realize it's King Arthur.

"Um… Merlin," the boy tells me.

"Evalynn," I answer, and he nods. Then I see King Arthur pace towards us, his armour catching the light of the warm day, with a helmet wedged between his waist and arm. "You're our gardeners daughter, aren't you?" King Arthur suddenly asks me and I almost feel uncomfortable that he might make a cruel remark about my status but he doesn't. Not like most young Kings. "Your mother makes our garden look amazing, I can tell you that. Queen Guinevere loves it." The young King smiles and for the first time, I see kindness in his blue eyes. And also courage and strength. His blond hair reminds me of Kyle's. His hair was just like this. King Arthur nods and turns around to walk away. Merlin smiles to me awkwardly and follows the King his hands behind his back. Arthur mounts the horse and Merlin mounts the other. Then, the Knights of Camelot take theirs and they disappear in the crowd. I am caught off guard, when Will grabs me and I let out a small, surprised squeak. Then, laughing, he runs with me in his arms back home, whispering into my ear: "The breakfast will go cold, Evalynn. I don't want to throw it out, I made it for you."

"I love you," I whisper and he softly kisses my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2 - Attempted suicide

**Here's another Chapter, I hope you guys like! Remember to review! Any criticism is welcome. If there's something I need to change don't afraid to say!**

**LOVE YA'LLL**

**-Merlin loves Freya **

**-Freya is alive (shhh) **

**-(spoilers of Merlin season 5) King Arthur isn't dead and still has no clue that Merlin is a ****Warlock! (Morgana lives too)**

**-All tributes of THG are alive!**

**-Finnick still eats sugarcubes**

**-Tris and Tobias will forever be together and alive**

**-so will Eric and Jeanine and everyone you hate**

**-let's begin then!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

* * *

Christina and Uriah run across the corridors toward the chasm, me behind them, Tobias somewhere behind me, and I try to stand on my tip-toes to see what is happening. Then I feel Tobias' hands on my waist and he hoists me up effortlessly so I can see what's going on in front of the large crowd.

"Don't come near me, or I'll jump!" A girl, Lexy, the initiate we welcomed in our Six-and-Four manner, is standing on the other side of the rails, threatening to jump down into the pit. When Tobias sets me down, I ignore his question of "what's going on?" and push myself through the crowd, who, when realizing that Tobias is following straight after, decide to make way, cautious. Lexy is staring at her brother, Michael, who is stretching out to her. "I can't take this anymore, Michael. Our parents have both died now, and I know for a fact that I won't survive Dauntless, and become Factionless. I make a horrible choice, and my mother died because of me. Stand back!"

Michael has tears in his eyes, and he doesn't move, afraid for her to make a move. But I have been through this, so I march toward her strictly, as her gaze meets my eyes. "Go on, jump," I tell her, and she blinks and stops sobbing. Now she just stares at me. "Jump and prove to the whole compound what a coward you are!"

I can see that Michael wishes to punch me right now, and I understand him, but he doesn't. He's afraid. Lexy and Michael have both transferred from Amity. He's afraid of me. I am a Dauntless, and I can be scary. But as he's afraid, I feel respected, and that makes me feel superior. "Go on, Lexy," I carry on marching toward her, and she doesn't move. Then I'm joined by Tobias. "Hoist her up," I order Tobias in an angry voice, annoyed by the cowardness and stupidity, which reminds me too much of Al. I am not having her die and be pronounced as a hero and a brave, unfortunate soul.

Tobias follows my order, and lifts her as if she weighs nothing, over the rail and onto the safe platform. Michael, at first, looks angry, but then he says, "if it wasn't for you, she would have made her mind up and jumped. Thank you."

I should be touched by this, but oh, how sentimental does it sound. If she knew the things I have been through…

"It's lunch. You want to share some Dauntless cake, baby?" Tobias takes my hand.

"Yeah, I think I'll have some," I say, and together, we make our way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**Merlin POV**

* * *

We ride horseback for half an hour, before Arthur puts his hand up to stop us, and clambers off his horse, staring at something distant. "They know we're here."

By "they," Arthur is talking about the villagers of magic who were helping Morgana for the past few months now.

"We have to leave," I say, but it's more of a command. Instead of scolding me, Arthur turns around and smirks peevishly, and says "Merlin, you're such a coward."

"You have nothing against magic," I push. I'd be able to fight back with my own magic, but I can't let anyone, anyone at all, see that I am a sorcerer. I'd be able to pull off a few maneuverers but their magic would be against mine, and I'm alone, and the Knights are useless, and if I do not get found, I become dead like all of the others. "Arthur," I add.

Without taking his eyes off what lies ahead, Arthur paces back towards the horse and mounts it. "We'll mix up the tracks. When we reach the junction, we'll travel along the false path and cut through the foliage. Then we'll make it to their village and take back the crystal."

I sigh, but I know I have absolutely no choice in this, and somehow, because he hadn't backed out, I am quite proud of him.

* * *

**Evalynn POV**

* * *

"Will!" I shout, stumbling down the stairs awkwardly.

"Evalynn?" he shouts back, and appears in the doorway.

I find my shoes and quickly pull them on. "I'm going to visit my friends. They called me over for a game of truth or dare… or Dauntless and Candor, how they call it. It's going to be quite a big group. You want to come?" Even when I resume composure, Will is a head taller than me and sometimes I feel an ache in my neck from staring into his brown eyes.

"Obviously. You think I would leave you for a moment with these Dauntless freaks? Especially when they are playing Dauntless or Candor."

I smile slyly, already excited.

* * *

_**Mixing up fandoms is fun, isn't it, Merlin?**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Dauntless or Candor

**Tobias POV**

* * *

Christina and Uriah grab one of my arms each, and drag me away before I get to protest. "One more chance to join. Or do you want your girlfriend to strip in front of ten guys?"

I shake them off me, and decide that I'm joining. Without saying a word, Christina and Uriah both smile at each other realizing how to game-blackmail me.

We gather in Uriah's apartment (the biggest apartment) and we're later joined by Zeke, Marlene, Alex, Beth, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, and a few other people I do not recognise. Tris comes in after Will, and I cannot help but stare at her new dress, or more precisely, at her chest. She smiles shyly and takes a seat, crossed legged, next to me. Lastly, Evalynn and Will arrive, her already excited for the game, joining the circle with no timidness whatsoever, and Will looks around suspiciously, not looking like he's feeling very welcome. Just how I feel right now. We're both here to make sure nothing happens to our girlfriends. Uriah sits up, and then twists the bottle. It lands on Peeta. From now on, it will be going clockwise.

"Dauntless or Candor?" Uriah wiggles his eyebrows.

"Dauntless," Peeta says and smiles.

"I dare you to…" Uriah looks uncertain, but Marlene whispers something into his ear and he giggles excitedly. "Dare you to go into the bathroom and make sex noises."

"wha… what?" Peeta, wide eyed, gasps.

"Or the penalty: you must run across the pit wearing only your boxers."

Peeta's cheeks have gone red. Katniss is now laughing uncontrollably. "He's- he's wearing pink boxers today."

The room explodes into laughter, and even I find it hard to tear the smile from my face. The only other laugh I really hear is Tris'. So angelic and perfect. Then I remember that I'm not supposed to be enjoying this.

"Well, that makes the penalty even more… avoidable," Uriah adds.

"Now I wish to see," Evalynn giggles and clasps her hand over her mouth, shaking with laughter.

Will stares at Peeta and then back to Evalynn, and I see a twinge of jealousy in his eyes, and I smirk at him.

"Ha-ha, you're not the only one," Tris adds and giggles. Now I am the one who is jealous, and I feel like he's smirking at _me_ now.

"Fine. I'll…" Peeta doesn't finish, and stands up, heading into the bathroom. There are quiet noises at first, but then they get louder and it's almost believable. For a moment, the noise fades, and we burst out into laughter, as if on call. Tris collapses onto me and giggles. I take her waist and pull her up towards me. Her eyes are so blue and beautiful. She smiles and quickly kisses my lips, and I sigh.

"Katniss' turn!" Uriah calls out, and Katniss looks petrified. "Christina."

Christina laughs a little, clearly thinking of something funny. Then she says, "Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless," Katniss answers almost immediately.

"Give a lap dance to Zeke," then she giggles again.

"What, no?" Katniss looks at Christina with shock.

"Penalty will be going to the leaders' room and giving a lap dance to Eric."

Katniss gasps again and shakes her head. "Rather Zeke."

Zeke wriggles his eyebrows and winks. Peeta does not look happy about this. Not one little bit.

Katniss stands up and Zeke is ushered onto a chair. We stare up at them, as she lap-dances awkwardly and then, laughing, sits back down next to Peeta, who is going red.

"Finnick!" Uriah calls out.

"I'll take this one," Zeke giggles. "Dauntless or Candor."

"Dauntless."

"Dare you to run across the corridors into the pit and the chasm screaming "ZOMBIES ARE INVADING! EVERYBODY HIDE" and all of that."

"Seems like fun," Finnick says, with his bright smile plastered onto his face.

Then Uriah leads us all out of the apartment and we follow a distance behind Finnick as he runs, screaming: "ZOMBIES! THEY'RE COMING. EVERYONE! HIDE! THE ZOMBIES WILL EAT YOU ALL!"

We all laugh, and I finally think I can enjoy this.

The next dare is for Will.

"Dauntless or Candor?" Marlene asks Will.

"Dauntless," Will says, looking like he might change his mind too.

"Go to the side, and snog Evalynn for exactly a minute. Penalty, go to the bedroom and make her moan."

Will has gone tomato red. Evalynn looks shocked too. "Do I even have a say in this?" she protests. "It isn't my dare."

"That's the brilliance of the game," Uriah answers.

"Fine," Will says, and stands up. Evalynn clambers awkwardly to her feet and follows him into the corner. We all watch them as Zeke stares at his watch. "go!" he says, and Will takes Evalynn's waist and puts his mouth over hers. They kiss lightly until Uriah shouts "SNOG!" and then they decide to go along and it almost seems like they're enjoying it. The whole crowds erupts in "ewes" and laughs whilst Tris whispers "aww" and I realize that I'm not disgusted either, probably because I kiss Tris just like that.

"Minute is over," Zeke shouts and, for a few seconds, they carry on as if not wanting to stop, but Evalynn pulls away and joins the circle.

"Evalynn, your turn now." Tris says and giggles.

"You take this one," Christina nods at Tris.

"Dauntless or Candor?"

"Candor."

There's a chorus of "boo. Boring."

"I don't feel like moaning today, thanks," Evalynn says and smiles sarcastically.

"It's fine," Uriah says, putting his hands up.

"How do you wish your first night of "love-making" with Will would go?" Tris says.

"Who said I ain't had my first night yet?" Evalynn says confidently as some in the crowd snigger. "We haven't done it yet but… I'll go for the lame "romantic""

"Specific?" Tris pushes.

"I hate immortality in bed," Evalynn says and Tris sighs.

"Marlene's turn!"

The game carries on until the circle reaches Tris. Evalynn is taking her dare. "Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless," Tris says, looking brave. Oh, I hope it's not too bad.

"Kiss with Zeke passionately for a minute."

No. I cover my face with my hands.

Uriah holds his watch to his face, and says "go." I have to look away as Tris and Zeke snog. When Uriah says time's up, Tris looks at me apologetically. "I'll make it up to you," she whispers into my ear. "Tonight."

"Four," Finnick says. "Dauntless or Candor."

"I'll go for Candor today."

There's another chorus of "boo boring!"

Finnick just smirks. "Who would you date in this room, apart from Tris?"

He's clearly asking this to make me intimidated. And to make Tris uncomfortable. "Sorry, but I just cannot think of anyone else but Tris."

"You chose Candor," Finnick pushes.

"Urgh. Fine… Annie," I say, deliberately trying to get to him. He looks fumed for a minute but then his expression slackens.

The game carries on. Tris begs me to leave with her and I gladly obey. I hold her hand as we walk towards our apartment. "Sorry about… kissing Zeke," she says.

"Don't worry about it. You're making it up to me, right?"

"yeah," she whispers and her cheeks go red. We enter our apartment and I scoop her up into my arms. She's taken aback at first, and then she starts giggling. "Tobias, stop!"

"I waited way too long for this," I say and smile.

"T- Tobias," Tris laughs as I tickle her. Running, I accidently trip right before the bed and we fall into the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fight in Dauntless

**Gosh, why am I still single? **

**All my friends have had at least 2 boyfriends, _At least_**

**But that's okay, a fangirl who right fanfiction and watches youtube and Merlin has NO time for that**

* * *

**Evalynn POV**

* * *

We walk along the dark, quiet streets in a four: me, Will, Beth and Alex. That's when I hear horses from behind and we turn around. It's King Arthur and Merlin, and all the other Knights. They all look exhausted. Alex and Beth carry on, but I ask Will to wait. He nods and I pace towards the King.

"Evalynn," Merlin says and smiles.

"Yeah," I reply, "I presume you're all out of water. Here," I give King Arthur my water bottle.

"Thank you," Arthur says, and gulps down the water. Then he gives the bottle to Merlin and he takes some. Then the Knights.

"Thanks," Merlin says and smiles.

"Kind. Just like your mother," Arthur says and nods in a respectful way.

"Th- thank you, sire." I bow my head and quickly move out of their way.

Will paces towards me. "He's the King?"

"Yeah," I say. "He's… surprisingly… kind."

"Yeah," Will says and takes my hand. "Let's go home, Evalynn. I'm so tired."

I smile and nod.

* * *

**Merlin POV**

* * *

I make it back home half alive. Gaius looks at me over his books. "How was the trip?"

"Really… stupid. We heard the villagers and Arthur like an idiot decided to go straight for the danger. We cut through and sneaked into the castle's dungeons to find the crystal. When we got there we found out that Morgana had taken it out days ago." I sigh and slump down into the chair.

Gaius pulls out two bowls and fills them with soup. I hungrily bring it all down. "And I also met the girl, Evalynn. She's our gardener's daughter. But I sensed something. She has magic. Gaius, she's just like me."

"Well, you can make new friends."

I open my mouth to speak, but then I think better of it.

Then, me and Gaius go to speak at the same time. "But-" "wait-"

I wait for Gaius to speak first, but he seems to wait for me. "Well, it seems like she's a nice person. But yet again, it could all be a trick."

"She's the gardener's daughter. Mrs Turner has lived here for years."

"I guess," I say, trying to think it all over. Do I ask her if she has magic? What would she say? No, I presume. What if I prove to her that I have magic? After all, if she's an enemy and tells Arthur about my powers, Arthur would smirk and say, "Merlin? Are you kidding me?"

But right now I am too tired to think about anything clearly, so I decide I better go to bed.

* * *

**Tris POV**

* * *

I find Tobias' face in the sheets somewhere, and he's smiling at me, his eyes shining. I crawl over to look down at his face. He whispers, "I love you," and pulls me down into a kiss. I want to tease him a little, but when his lips find mine I forget the whole idea of teasing and just give myself completely to him. He finds a way to completely cover me with his arms and body, and I feel like this is safer than heaven. Then, he props himself on his elbows above me, his face inches from mine as I lie on my back. I feel this sweet aching inside of me as I curl myself around his strong body and he whispers things into my ear that every girl would want to hear.

Then, I hear a scream. It's a long, harsh scream somewhere near us. I jump out of bed and quickly pull my shirt and jeans on, and run across the corridor towards the source of the noise. When I cautiously walk into the Initiate's room I see Lexy cowering in the corner, sobbing.

"What happened?" I approach her.

"Please, don't punish me, please, Six, I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to punish you," I say, feeling a little guilty for shouting at her earlier on.

"It was… was Parker. Richard Parker. He beat Michael up," she says in a thin voice, and starts sobbing again.

"Where are they?"

Lexy screams again and I turn around, feeling my heart jump inside my chest. It's Tobias.

"Here, it's okay, Lexy. It's only Four. Tell me, where is your brother?"

"Richard took him. I don't know where. I- I was just reading my book and then he came in and started making fun of me. Michael grabbed his shoulder and punched him, and Richard, being bigger than my brother, grabbed him and started to kick him. Then he threw him and I screamed, and he took his body and dragged him away somewhere. I'm so scared, Six!" Lexy cries uncontrollably and I stare at Tobias.

"Can you find Richard and Michael? I'll stay and comfort Lexy."

"Of course," Tobias says. "Don't worry, when I find him, I'll beat the crap out of him."

Lexy doesn't seem relieved, more like shocked. "It's a joke," I say and give Tobias the eye.

"Okay," Tobias says and walks out.

"Listen, Lexy. You'll be fine, I promise. Tobi- Four will find your brother." I sigh. I nearly said Tobias' name aloud. But Lexy is too petrified to care. I just sit there, trying to find the right words that I am useless at.

* * *

**_I'll be back guys! Pinkie promise!_**


End file.
